Valve manifolds are used for mixing different liquids. The valve manifold has a plurality of inflows through which different liquids or gases can be supplied, and one or more outflows through which the liquids or gases can leave the valve manifold. The inflows into the central mixing chamber and the outflows out of the central mixing chamber are controlled by diaphragm valves which can shut off the inflows into or the outflows from the central mixing chamber.
EP 0 972 148 B1 discloses a diaphragm valve which is adapted to individually shut or open two inflows to and two outflows from a central chamber, so that two inflows or outflows can be controlled by a common valve.
In order to be able to utilize such a valve manifold in the food industry or in a low-germ or sterile environment, for example, it must be ensured that the valve manifolds can be cleaned and rinsed to be residue-free.
It is therefore important to provide a valve manifold which allows a simple and residue-free cleaning of the valve manifold.